Don Draper
THIS CONTAINS SO MANY SPOILERS. SO MANY. READ PAST THE FIRST PARAGRAPH AT YOUR PERIL. papa was a rodeo At first (second, third, fourth...) glance, Don Draper is the consummate successful businessman: hair slicked back, suits sober and shirts crisp, exuding an air of unshakable confidence. He can often be found with a drink in one hand and a smoke in the other, and has more than once been mistaken for a spook. For all his ridiculously unhealthy habits he’s in decent shape and above all seems capable--as though he could accomplish any task set before him (including kicking in doors and leaping bar tops). Those who’ve seen the ‘60s come and go--or regard them as ancient history--may arch a brow at his skinny ties, omnipresent fedora, and well-polished shoes, although he has ditched the pocket square. mama was a rock 'n' roll band Formerly Creative Director at the Sterling Cooper ad agency (RIP) and now a Founding Partner at Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce, Don oversees--and has final say in--the development of both art and copy. He’s a temperamental, exacting, far-from-beloved boss, but his talent is undeniable. Don puts thought and care into his work--when he’s not napping in his office or sneaking off for a tryst, that is--and takes pride in the final product. Pleasing clients is not among his priorities; if a client is dissatisfied with a campaign, it’s Don’s job to show him the error of his ways, not accede to his every demand. When it comes to his finest campaigns, Don has a vision and it will not be compromised. I could play guitar and rope a steer before I learned to stand (The man who would be) Don Draper was born Dick Whitman on April 26, 1926. His mother, a prostitute, died shortly thereafter. For the first ten years of his life, he was raised by his father, farmer Archibald Whitman, and Archie’s wife Abigail. Dick’s childhood was nothing short of miserable--the Whitmans were poorer than dirt, the country was in the midst of a depression, and Archibald was an abusive drunk. Moreover, Dick was never allowed to forget that he was an interloper, a whoreson, a second-class family member, a point driven home none too subtly when Abigail named his half-brother Adam "after the first man." Things improved somewhat after Archibald died and the family relocated from Nowheresville, Illinois to Nowheresville, Pennsylvania. Motivated primarily by a burning desire to be anywhere else, Dick joined the army around 1950 and was sent to Korea. There he served as part of an elite two-man company composed of himself and Lieutenant Donald Draper. Originally envisioned as containing twenty men, the unit was charged with building a field hospital. One day, as Dick was digging fighting positions, the camp came under enemy fire. Both Dick and Lt. Draper emerged unharmed, but in the aftermath, Dick fumbled with and dropped his lighter, setting alight a trail of gasoline and touching off the explosion that would destroy the camp and end Lt. Draper’s life. In the wake of the explosion, a bloodied and concussed Private Whitman staggered over to Lieutenant Draper’s unrecognizable corpse and swapped dog tags. Dick Whitman made a full recovery and was sent home as decorated war veteran Donald F. Draper. Four people know Don’s real name; he has volunteered this information only twice. Nobody (save Don himself) knows the full truth of what happened in Korea, and Don speaks of the war with great reluctance. He doesn’t romanticize his experiences and has little tolerance for people who attempt to instill a military ethos in the office (or anywhere else, for that matter). Upon returning home, Don worked first as a used car salesman, then as a fur salesman and self-styled copywriter. Through a combination of luck, persistence, and guile, he secured a job at Sterling Cooper. home was anywhere with diesel gas love was a trucker's hand *'Betty Draper-Francis:' Don’s ex-wife. Their eleven-year marriage came to an end/was put out of its misery when she divorced him after discovering and then confronting him about his life as Dick Whitman. Their relationship is fraught with resentment that often erupts into outright hostility. *'Sally Draper:' The ten-year-old daughter of Don and Betty, Sally hates living with her mother and stepfather and is desperate for her father’s attention and affection. She makes a mean french toast. (Don has two sons as well, but nobody cares about them.) *'Peggy Olson:' Is wise to his shenanigans. *'Roger Sterling:' Friend of Don! They have similar (witty, caustic) senses of humor and in the days of Sterling Cooper formed an alliance of two against the fratboy sensibilities of the younger employees. *'Anna Draper:' *'Adam Whitman:' Never fully convinced his half-brother was dead, Adam tracked Don down after coming across his picture in a trade magazine. Even though Adam wanted nothing more than to be a part of his brother's life, Don regarded him as a liability--he gave him five thousand dollars and instructed him to leave New York for good. Adam hanged himself shortly thereafter. never stuck around long enough for a one-night stand before you kiss me you should know Don Draper doesn't belong to me. Nor can he really play guitar. HOBOS Don loves them. *and I love you for adding this HOOKERS Don loves them too. Category:Characters Category:Living